Percabeth at Hogwarts
by Chocolateisgr8
Summary: I know it has been done about so many times... But I couldn't resist. Percy and Annabeth going to Hogwarts to be students, teachers for DADA, and on top of that, to protect the wizards. But, with a nosy Golden Trio, and two very powerful, and ADHD teenagers, nothing can go as planned... And, what will people think of the young couple who are married at seventeen?
1. Chapter 1

A week after the end of the Giant War, Percy proposed. Two weeks later, due to the help of several gods and goddesses, their wedding took place. And after that, the happily wedded couple went on a short but sweet honeymoon in Percy's underwater palace (a wedding gift from his father), (but not before a talk with Sally- I would love to see little Percys and Annabeths running around, but wait until you are at least twenty-three and have a house, and jobs, before you have kids.)

A week after they got back, Chiron called a meeting with Percy and Annabeth.

So here we are...

Percy POV

Annabeth and I are sitting around the table in the Big House, waiting for Chiron. I glance at Annabeth who is sitting beside me. I still can't believe she's my wife. As if hearing my thoughts, I see Annabeth look down at her left hand, at the ring. She smiles at me, and I reach and take her hand.

Just at that moment, Chiron rolls in (he is in his wheelchair). He clears his throat to get our attention.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I called this meeting. But, before I tell you why, I must tell you something else. Many years ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic. They were called witches and wizards. Through the centuries, the group thrived and grew. Now, most wizards live in England."

Annabeth looks at Chiron. "So let me get this straight. Witches and wizards exist, and you want us to go on a quest to protect them. Right?"

Chiron smiles at Annabeth. "Almost. You will be going on a quest, and while you protect the students from harm, you will teach them about self defense, and be students yourself. They have recently gone through a war, so you are going there to see that everything is going well."

"How will we be students if we don't know anything about magic? And will this count as our senior year?" Annabeth asks.

"All of the quest details, and magical knowledge will be transferred to your brains as you sleep. Yes, it will count as your senior year, so you will have to do some more studying other than magic. Oh, and you can't reveal you identities as demigods. Any questions?"

"Yes," I say, "I have one. What is 'Muggle'?" I ask, confused with the word.

Annabeth laughs, a sound which is music to my ears. "Seaweed Brain, that's what they call mortals. Right Chiron?"

"Right."

"What school are we going to learn and teach at?"

Chiron hesitates before telling us. "The school you'll be teaching, and learning at is called Hogwarts."

I bursts out laughing. "So we'll be going to a school named after a pigskin?"

Chiron sighs. "Yes. Now, please go to your cabin and pack. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at ten.

Then, suddenly I realize something. "We are flying?!" I shout, already getting nervous.

"Yes, and Zeus has promised not to blast you out of the sky," Chiron says, looking at me. Then, he rolls out of the room.

* * *

"Done," I tell Annabeth, as I close the lid on my suitcase "Now can we do something else?"

Annabeth sighs. "Fine, but only for a little while."

We end up going to the beach, and splashing each other. We stay there for hours, until we are absolutely worn out, and then we head back to our cabin, and fall asleep in each other's arms. Fully content with what life has given us.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up knowing all these things about magic, and spells and whatnot. It is a weird feeling.

Was this what it feels like to be Annabeth? I look at her, sleeping peacefully in my arms. These moments are some of the only peaceful moments we have- those moments right after we wake up, when we can just enjoy each other's company without a care in the world, without seeing all of the damage caused by the war, without remembering all of the demigods that died protecting us. But enough about sad things. Lets think about happy things instead- I still can't really believe I am married to the love of my life, and at seventeen!

I kiss her temple gently.

Annabeth's eyes flutter open, and a smile stretches across her beautiful face.

"Good morning husband." she says, looking up at me.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," I tell her.

"We should probably get ready," Annabeth says.

"Yeah."

And then we continue to gaze at each other lovingly, until we realize we have half and hour till we leave.

* * *

No matter how many times I'll fly in my life, I will never get less scared of it. It isn't until the seatbelt sign goes off that I unclench my hands from the hand rests. Then I start talking with Annabeth about the quest and what we should teach, and college. And the next thing I know, I wake up with Annabeth's head on my shoulder, and the plane is descending. Then, my hands find their way to the hand rests, and start clenching them like my life depends on it.

* * *

When we finally got out of the plane and into the airport in England, I'm almost convinced to start kissing the ground. But I don't.

We go get our luggage, then search, and later find a red headed dude holding a sign with our names.

"You're Mr. Weasley. Right?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes. Now you live with muggles. Right?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"Yes," Annabeth answers.

"So can you tell me what is the use of a pen?"

Annabeth and I share a look. This was going to be funny…

* * *

After a long car ride, we finally reach 'the Burrow.' We get out of the cars, get our suitcases from the back, and then walk to the door, holding hands. The door opens…

I glance at Annabeth, and step inside. Our new quest as wizards had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

I couldn't believe it. In just a few more days I would be going back to Hogwarts for the last time as a student. Although it did hold many bad/sad memories, it was basically my home, and I loved being there.

And this year, there would be two exchange students from America. In the same year I was in. That was also exciting. I mean, each year no new faces showed up. I really hoped they would be in Gryffindor with Ron and I.

Anyways, the exchange students were staying with us, at the Burrow, until school started. And they were arriving today. Mrs. Weasley had told us yesterday about them, so today we were on a major cleaning expedition.

Right now, Ginny and I are cleaning the living room (Okay, fine, it isn't just cleaning…), and Ron and Hermione are cleaning elsewhere.

For the umpteenth time today, I ask Ginny why we couldn't just use magic to clean up the house. Ginny rolls her eyes (again!) and for the umpteenth time today she replies:

Because Mum is like Dad in this way- she believes that the muggle way of cleaning is the better way. And-

The rest of Ginny's sentence is drowned out by Mrs. Weasley's shrieking.

"They're here! Come to the door everyone!"

Finally, for the first time today, I use magic, and make our cleaning supplies disappear. I can do that now, since I'm not an underage wizard anymore. After that, I head to the door, and stand next to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny joins me, and so do Ron and Hermione, after they come down the stairs. Then, Mrs. Weasley opens the door.

Two teenagers not much older than myself are standing outside of the door. One is a boy- a tall, muscular, black haired, green eyed boy. He is holding hands with a tall, muscular, blonde with grey eyes. They look like a couple. The boy looks at the girl for a second, and the both of them step inside. Instantly, Mrs. Weasley is upon them.

"Hello dears. Make yourselves at home. I'm Mrs. Weasley, and this is-"

A nudge from his mum makes Ron start talking.

"Oy. I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione says, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

Finally it's my turn.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I wait for them to gasp, or bow, or something, but they don't. But I do see them exchange a look as if saying that I was the one. Or something like that.

"Well," the boy says finally, "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my-"

At this point, the girl interrupts him, and they exchange yet another look.

"And I'm Annabeth Jackson."

Hermione, always being the curious one in our trio asks the question I'm sure we are all dying to know the answer to.

"Are you married?"

Percy and Annabeth exchange a glance. Seriously, did these people have a secret language of glances or something?

"It's a… a coincidence," the girl, Annabeth, says at last. I notice that she hasn't actually answered Hermione's question. That's a little suspicious. I look at Hermione, to see if she has noticed this, and she raises her eyebrow in return. Yep. So I'm not the only one that thinks there's something they're hiding.

Mrs. Weasley notices our discomfort.

"We'll show you to your rooms, and then have lunch. Okay?"

"That sounds great!" Percy replies, grinning, probably at the thought of food.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Of course you'll find that great, Seaweed Brain, you think anything involving food is great."

 _Seaweed Brain? What sort of nickname, is Seaweed Brain?_

Percy grins at her. "Shut up, Wise Girl."

 _Wise Girl?_

"Anyways," Mrs. Weasley continues, "Annabeth, you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room, with Ginny and Hermione, and Percy, you'll be sleeping in Ron's room, with Ron and Harry."

Percy and Annabeth exchange another glance, but this time, it's Percy who speaks up.

"Umm… Mrs. Weasley, could we share a room?" because of our alarmed looks, he hurriedly explains. "We have PTSD because of the war, and the only way for us is to sleep with each other,"

I think everyone pretty much buys this, but Mrs. Weasley still looks pretty skeptical.

"Okay…" she finally says, "we can find you a room." Then she glances at both of them seriously, "No funny business though…"

Both of them smile their thanks. Mrs. Weasley tells us what room to put them in, and then we head upstairs.

I try to engage in small talk with them.

"Was your to here journey fine?"

Percy giggles. _He fricking giggled! I mean seriously, giggling?_ "The journey to this house was very...educational. We talked about the properties of a pen." After he says this, he bursts out laughing. I exchange a look with my friends. _Who the heck was this guy?_

Ron, being from a wizarding family, doesn't know what a pen is, so he asks 'what is a pen?' After being surprised at first, Percy reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a ballpoint pen.

"This is a pen," says he, "it's like a quill except the ink is inside of it. You uncap it and… wait, here let me show you-"

At this point Annabeth interrupts him.

"Percy. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Percy looks at her confused, for a second, but then realization breaks across his face, and he pockets his pen.

Upon Ron's questioning gaze, Percy tells him that he'll show him later. But, somehow, I know he won't.

* * *

We sit at the dining room table, and start eating lunch. We are having fish, and chips, and salad. As always, Mrs. Weasley's cooking is amazing. I glance around the table, and my gaze finally lands on Percy. From our earlier conversation, I thought Percy would be like Ron- shoving food into his mouth, with no regard for his manners whatsoever. But right now, he is eating the chips, picking at his salad, and isn't even touching the fish. Mrs. Weasley finally notices this.

"Is there something wrong with the food?"

Percy quickly informs her that the food is delicious.

"-it's just that I don't eat seafood."

Mrs. Weasley quickly gets up and hurries to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Percy dear, I'll find you something else to eat."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley, it you really shouldn't…"

"Nonsense. You're a growing boy. You need to eat good hearty meals."

Percy turns to Annabeth, and then in a stage whisper, he says "I like this women."

Annabeth laughs.

Then, I remember something.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, could you bring tartar sauce?" I ask.

And right after I say this, Annabeth goes pale, and screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Harry seems like a nice guy, and all, but right now, I hate him. I mean, he had to go and mention Tartar Sauce. I know it's not exactly Tartarus, but these days, as it's only been a month after the Giant War, basically anything can set off a flashback. It isn't as bad as it was in the first week or so, but it still sometimes makes us wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

Anyways, right after I see Annabeth go pale, and start screaming, I immediately rush to her side.

"Annabeth, it's okay, we're not there anymore. Annabeth, calm down." I tell her, hugging her gently.

After a little while , it finally works.

Although she still looks a touch pale, Annabeth is smiling, so that's a good sign.

I see everyone getting ready to interrogate us, but now isn't the time. So I stand up.

"Mrs. Weasley, may we be excused?" I ask

She hesitates for a second before answering. "Of course dears, if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks."

I help Annabeth stand up, and support her as we walk upstairs. As soon as we get to our room, I quickly find some ambrosia for Annabeth to eat.

"Mm. Chocolate cupcakes with blue frosting. Delicious." Annabeth says, as she eats the ambrosia I gave.

I smile, remembering my sixteenth birthday.

"Do want to lie down, or something?"

"No Percy, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Yes Seaweed Brain, I'm sure."

"If you insist Wise Girl. So what do you want to do?"

"We need to practice using our wands, make lesson plans, and go over some regular school work."

I groan. "We have to do all that?"

"Yes. Now, we should get started so we can finish 'all that' before dinner."

I groan again.

"Shut up Percy. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, I'll help. What do I do?"

"Seriously? I literally just told you what we were going to do seconds ago!"

"Oh."

* * *

After a few hours of 'practicing using our wand, making lesson plans, and going over some regular school work,' we go downstairs and see what we can do. Although nobody says a word about what happened at lunch, I can see the stares they give us both when they think I'm not looking.

They are trying to be friendly, though, when they ask if we want to play Quidditch with them. I think. But, since I actually knew what Quidditch was, and how it was played, I declined.

Right after I did though, all of them stared at me in shock. Suddenly, two people appeared in front of me. Two red headed twins, who reminded me of the Stolls.

"Did you just say-"

"You didn't want to-"

"Play Quidditch-"

"With us?" they asked. Yep. They definitely reminded me of the Stolls.

"Yes." I answered, still a little confused on why this was such a big deal.

Both of them gasp at the same time, then they start speaking.

"Fred did you-"

"You bet Georgie boy-"

"He actually-"

"Refused-

"To play-"

"The best-"

"Game-"

"In the whole-"

"Entire-"

"World."

The twins, Fred and George, were starting to annoy me.

"Why does it matter so much? It's just a-"

Before I can finish my sentence, Mrs. Weasley interrupts me.

"You two," she says, pointing at the twins, "go set the table."

"And you," she says, pointing at me, "you'd better have an excuse about why you didn't want to play Quidditch at dinner."

Then Mrs. Weasley looks at everyone and says, "Now go do something useful."

When everyone gets out of the room, Annabeth starts laughing.

"Well," she says, in between giggles, "they are definitely extreme fans."

"Yeah, definitely," I say as I kiss her cheek, "Now, let's go and do something useful until dinner."

"Yeah," Annabeth says, grinning, "something useful."

And then we start kissing, until someone clears their throat from behind us. We instantly jump apart, a little flushed.

Hermione is standing there, looking equally amused, and embarrassed. She clears her throats again.

"Supper is ready."

I grab Annabeth's hand and then we walk into the dining room.

* * *

After everyone has eaten their fill, (which takes quite a bit of time), the questioning starts.

"Why don't you like Quidditch?"

"What school are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"Who are you?"

My head starts to hurt from the onslaught of questions.

"Guys, calm down. One question at a time please."

Harry starts.

"Why don't you like Quidditch?" he asks.

I think of a way to explained this.

"It's not that I don't like Quidditch. In fact, it seems like a really great game. The thing is, though, I don't like being up in the air."

Harry looks nods, but he still looks a little doubtful.

"What school did you go to before this year." Hermione asks.

Annabeth answers this one.

"We went to a small summer camp for Half Bloods, that is not really known."

Annabeth answers Hermione really well, and she didn't even have to lie. Well, then again, she is a genius, so what do I expect.

"How old are you?"

"That one's easy," I say, "me and Annabeth-"

"It's Annabeth and I, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth and I," I say, stressing on the pronunciation., "are both seventeen."

"Well, who are you exactly?" Ron asks, glancing at us.

I don't want to mess up anything, so I let Annabeth do this one.

After a small pause, she starts talking. "We are American Half Bloods who came to Britain because it has a better education system."

Then Ginny asks a question.

"Why did you scream when Harry asked for Tartar sauce?"

And then, before either one of us has time to get pulled into a flashback, an Iris message appears over Ginny's head.


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys! This is not a chapter. Sorry!

I just wanted to tell you that I will probably not update for at least two weeks.

I'm really sorry about that.

But I promise I will update as soon as I get back.

Until then, loyal readers...


End file.
